


Mentor Mentality

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [61]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Communication, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Introspection, Mentors, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Projecting, Projection, Protectiveness, Talking, Teaching, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *dialogue idea for anyone calling Bobby out: With no due respect Captain Nash, if you were trying to teach Buckley to be better you forgot one of the cardinal rules of teaching, that the student actually knows he's being taught. What you've been doing is blindsiding that young man repeatedly, and worse still the rest of this house simply follows your lead. You don't realize the reputation you've cultivated for yourself, Captain? Well it is one loaded with comments about your unprofessionalism*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Kudos: 73





	Mentor Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I wrote it.

**_Mentor Mentality_ **

"Something on your mind Bobby?" Athena asked while the kids were catching up.

May was visiting for the first time since starting college. She had told them of her first two months on campus in her dorm as they listened with keen attention.

"Mentors."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to visit this Professor of May's and check her out."

Bobby looked from his wife with amusement to May sticking her tongue out at Harry taking a picture then back at her.

"Oh, only you can be overprotective? Mentor hmm. Like you and a certain 6" firefighter that we know?"

Bobby nodded with a sigh.

"We had a call today. A teacher and their students were on a field trip. What one of the kids said really got me thinking."

"And what was that Bobby?" Athena's teasing demeanor fell into a more calm and questioning one within seconds.

"They begged their teacher to stay alive while we got them out from being pinned. Said they knew that they were only hard on them because they wanted them to do better. The teacher said she knew he had potential if he only applied himself more."

"The teacher's okay?" Athena knew the answer. It would be noticeable, even if Bobby could put up a facade for the visit. She knew him and would see it.

"She's likely to make a full recovery with some use of her arm possible in the future. She shielded him from the impact by pushing him out of the way."

"And this is bringing up what? How you handled Buck's reinstatement by hiding things."

"I don't know. I can't help thinking, does he know that I was trying to look out for him and the others. I try imparting whatever advice I can give him that he'll take. How it all came out wasn't the best I know that, you know that. But I was him. I lived through similar myself,"

"It didn't help that you saw so much of yourself in him, Bobby. He's like a son to you. But Buck is not you though. He's his own person and he makes his own decisions, and mistakes, and he learns from them. Have you two talked about it ever since he got back?" Athena knew the kids were playing in Harry's room right then after hearing him beg May to race him on his game.

"We have. Only a little." Bobby sighed. "I- I should talk to him. Clear things up some more,"

"It's never too late or too early." Athena shrugged while dropping a kiss on his cheek before getting up from the table.

Bobby pulled out his phone. It was toeing further past 11pm. They'd all had a long and hard shift today. Was Buck still awake?

This conversation might be better in person tomorrow morning after much needed rest.

"Put that phone away. He'd answer but there'd be no telling if you woke him up or not. You know Buck wouldn't say either way." Athena said from the couch pulling up an episode.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same."

So he came over to sit with her after loading the dishwasher.

* * *

Bobby didn't want to call Buck to his office. That could give the idea that he'd done something. He decided on a neutral spot.

"Buck. When you have a second I'd like to talk to you in the locker room please." Bobby said while standing near where he and Eddie were checking the tires on the second fire truck.

"Sure thing Cap." Buck nodded with a smile before turning back to Eddie. Eddie nodded towards the locker room to let Buck know he'd finish the last of them so that he could go talk to Bobby.

Bobby had a few long seconds alone in the empty room with his back turned to the door before Buck came over to join him.

"Hey Bobby. Everything okay?" Buck asked, eager to talk.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just had somewhat of an epiphany."

"Oh. Those are always good right? I mean, I can't think of a lot of situations where they're a bad thing. What's it about?" Buck had a curious smile.

"Teacher's or well, mentors."

"Yesterday." Buck tilted his head, no doubt already putting some of the pieces together now.

"That teacher and the boy."

"Oh." Buck's creased forehead cleared as he took a breath.

"I know that I'd said before that you were ready even if I wasn't. But we also haven't talked about any of it ever since that day." Bobby looked to be gauging Buck's face before proceeding.

"There's not really that much left to say Bobby. We all did things that we regret and some people got hurt accidentally because of it." Buck avoided Bobby's eyes.

"It was brought to my attention by a very smart woman that you're not a younger me. I should have been more forthcoming with how I felt in regards to my actions and not let them get in the way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Buck."

"It hurt. I honestly was so blindsided by that Bobby. And I know I reacted way too fast and it wasn't thought out but I needed to be back. It was driving me crazy and the team couldn't wait forever." Buck sighed. "I can see now that it'd be a problem if something had happened with the blood thinners and there was no telling, but I managed great while I was still on them though. The only time was while I was off duty and alone but even then, I did what I had to do."

"Yes you did Buck. Firefighting is a part of you because as a person you want to help other people. That's the kind of firefighter that people need in the world. And the team will always support one another or try our damnedest to." Bobby finally got Buck to look back at him then.

  
  


"You're a brave and caring person Buck and while it does make me worry it's not something you can change the same as you having to have been on the blood thinners."

"You were just trying to be a good captain. I can see that now." 

"I'll be in my office if you need anything." Bobby patted Buck's shoulder as he went to leave.

The bell blared as Bobby looked back to Buck.

"Right behind you Cap!"

They were off to get in their gear with the others and get going. 

They had a job to do. 


End file.
